Keep the Home Fires Burning
by bonnyblonde
Summary: What followed Carol and Daryl's reunion after the fall of Terminus was inevitable...the embrace in the woods was just the beginning. Porn w/ plot, one-shot, complete.


_**The prompt for this little piece of smut was, of course, "No Sanctuary," the first episode of Season 5 of The Walking Dead. I wrote this in response, though, to the idiotic and quite frankly maddening suggestions by Carol-haters on Twitter that the emotions expressed so eloquently in the looks, hugs and tears that Caryl shared were somehow 'maternal' in nature.**_

_**Um, no. And so, here's my version of what surely SHOULD follow such a passionate reunion of two souls intended to be with one another. And screw you, haters - this is the ONLY ship to sail in TWD universe.**_

* * *

><p>"Carol...fuck, I thought...I thought..." His fingers were in her hair, tugging hard as his mouth descended and he all but devoured her with the starving-man hunger of his rough kiss.<p>

She'd believed that when it finally happened for them, they'd go slow. They'd take their time, wanting to savour every new touch and sensation. But neither of them could wait for such romantic niceties, not really. Because the moment Daryl's lips met hers, the air around them sizzled with blazing energy, and she kissed him back with the same fiery, consuming need he had finally let loose.

Actually, it had started when their eyes had first met across that brief distance in the forest She'd seen it then, almost hidden behind his tears – the fulfillment of some unspoken promise he'd made to himself about what he'd do if he ever saw her again. The fuse had been lit and the explosion was inevitable from that second on.

Liquid heat surged from her core as his hand slipped beneath her blouse and found bare flesh, his fingers searing her with the feverish warmth of his skin. "I know," she managed to gasp, a shiver of excitement raising the hair on her arms as he kissed her behind her ear – there, in that spot she'd never told anyone about, the one that made her quake in delight – and she burned even hotter for his touch.

He pushed her up against the rough wooden planks and anchored her there, the thinnest of barriers separating them from where the rest of the group was gathered outside the cabin. Daryl thrust against her and the wall rattled from the force of his desire, and as Carol cried out at the rock hard feel of him, she could have sworn that the temperature in the tiny room kicked up a few more degrees. Everyone could probably hear them outside but she was as far past caring as she could be. Daryl was hers – _hers _– and the more people who understood the depth of the passion they shared, the better.

"I want you," he growled, his voice stark and savage as he hooked his fingers over her blouse to where it plunged between her breasts and tore it away. The worn, fragile fabric gave way easily, much the same way his tattered shirt practically came apart in her hands as she ripped at his clothes. "Now, Carol...right fuckin' now..."

"God, yes," she groaned, pushing his vest and what was left of his shirt off of his shoulders so her hands could move possessively across his chest, mapping out every scarred inch of his exposed skin before the bits of material could even reach the floor. His mouth was on hers again, his tongue probing and searching her mouth for every sweet spot he could find. She made a soft, low sound and sank her fingernails into his back, twisting against him in an attempt to ease the deep, torturous ache that had blossomed between her thighs.

The weight she'd lost while on the road with Tyreese and Judith served her well; her pants were so loose that it took no effort at all for Daryl to shove the waistband over her hips. When her trousers and panties had dropped as far as her knees, he brought up his boot and catching the crotch of her clothes with his foot, forced them to her ankles and left her naked from the waist down.

When he fondled the soft, wet folds of her cleft, she jerked and then moaned, parting her legs as much as she could with the bundle of garments restraining her feet. The tiny muscles inside of her clenched hard and her clit throbbed in time to her racing pulse, and her heart stumbled as he pushed one long, trembling finger deep inside of her.

"Daryl..." she breathed huskily, her breath catching on the sound of his name. It was a plea, a declaration of love, a cry of need so frantic that she no longer remembered a time when she hadn't wanted him. She shook as he eased his finger in and out, and he ground himself against her mound in the same uneven, desperate rhythm. His breath broke fast against her cheek, almost like it had in the woods, and it occurred to her then that he was crying again. That made tears well in her eyes too, but it in no way quenched the inferno that was now blazing out of control.

She trailed her hands down over the dip of his waist and fumbled with his belt, freeing him from the straining confines of his ragged pants. He sighed in near relief as his cock pressed against the softness of her belly, his long hot shaft bucking against her as she yanked his pants down over his slender hips.

Daryl grabbed her by her shoulders then, twirling her around and slamming her against the unsteady wall. Pinning her in place with a hand on the small of her back, he crouched low behind her and then sliced through the material of her underwear and khakis with her own knife, freeing her ankles. As he stood, he kicked her feet further apart and then grasping her hips in his hands, sheathed himself deep inside of her with one smooth, exquisite plunge.

Carol stopped breathing and instead scrabbled at the wall, trying to find some purchase against the rough-hewn surface as the sensation of being filled past the point of belief overwhelmed her. There was nothing to hold onto, however, as Daryl began to pound into her, and she settled for bracing herself with her forearms as he unleashed his wild, instinctive, primal self upon her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her in place, shoving his other hand beneath the flimsy material of her bra and drawing his thumb over her rigid nipple until it was as hard as a pebble. She heard herself panting, making harsh needy sounds that served to further fuel his desire. As his tempo grew more frenzied, she pushed back against him and met each brutal thrust, revelling in the way he swelled even more inside of her, feeling every amazing, quivering inch of him move through her channel as he took merciless possession of both her body and soul.

The few pictures that hung on the walls were knocking against the wood, and Carol heard the faint tinkle of glass as the mirror was shaken from its nail to break into tiny bits against the dirty linoleum. He clung to her, nipping at her shoulder as his breath came in quick, shallow gasps. "This is only for me," he snarled, driving himself into her hard enough that her feet actually came up off the floor. "You're mine. You're never gonna be without me again, do ya hear?"

"Never," she sobbed as sweet tension began to spiral in her core, the erotic pressure building so fast that she felt like she was caught in a rolling wave of flame. His tears trickled down her back and when she came undone in a storm bursting with colour, she screamed his name out like she'd longed to do when she'd first spotted him in the woods, flying apart and coming together all at the same time. She tightened around him, grasping and pulling him further in with each unspeakably intense spasm, her pleasure prolonged by the feel of him buried deep within her and the joy that was bursting from every piece her heart.

Daryl's breath caught in his throat and then he whimpered as he emptied himself into her, each hot spurt anointing her from within. It was a sacred moment, a claiming of a female by her male, and she knew she'd been marked as his in more than one way.

He slowly and reluctantly withdrew, turning her gently and taking her in his arms again. They trembled in one another's embrace, ignoring the distant murmur of voices and a couple of uneasy bursts of laughter from outside. Daryl gradually sank to the floor, keeping her cradled in his lap and clinging to her, not bothering to ruin the blessed silence with words that could never capture the true nature of their relationship. Carol closed her eyes and sighed, letting the tides of his love move through and over her, and silently swearing to him that no one – _no_ _one_ – would ever come between them again.


End file.
